


One Unyielding Prima

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora, the epitome of difficult. But completely worth it in Narcissa's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Unyielding Prima

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-drabble Competition]

"Stop making such a fuss, Dora," Narcissa snapped as she tugged the thin straps of the basque down the woman's arms to fit over her shoulders after finally managing to get the article over her head.

"But I already told you I don't wear these sorts of things!" Nymphadora's hair turned bright orange as she yelled at her aunt. She was already trying to move the straps off as she continued, "These girly things are all you, Cissy. Not me!"

"Stop that." Narcissa reprimanded her with a sharp slap on the wrist. "You look lovely. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe for you," Nymphadora grumbled, sitting still for the time being.

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief, quickly fitting the basque over the young woman's form. The black straps followed it down to the dark silk with numerous diamonds outlining the dip of the v neckline. Now for the hard part.

She reached over to pick the skirt up from the dresser, turning around to grab Nymphadora's legs and slide them through the openings. It sent the girl into another screaming frenzy, "You have got to be kidding me! By Merlin's beard I'm not wearing that! Would you stop it! I said no!" She kept kicking and it was a hard won battle to get it up and over her hips, but Narcissa managed it.

"There." Narcissa leant back to observe her handiwork.

The black tutu reached outward from Nymphadora's hips, as if she were sitting in a nest of raven's feathers. Her hair was now a bright red as Narcissa appreciated the sight of her in the costume. She ran her hands down the smooth pale legs, lifting each foot once to slip them into pure white ballet flats.

"You're perfect."

Nymphadora only met her smile with a scowl. "I was already perfect." Her hair settled back into it's usual violet color, which happened to compliment the outfit further. "See? Perfection."

Narcissa laid a kiss to her knee. "Yes, you are," she said, smiling up at her. "Will you keep it on for at least a few more hours?"

"Only for you."


End file.
